


Low Light

by draikana



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, I wrote this literally like two years ago and I vaguely remember writing this, PWP, arlong park arc, it's just sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:57:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draikana/pseuds/draikana
Summary: The door open, revealing a crack of light. He looked up at the woman entering his cell. Just as the light hit his face, it disappeared quickly into darkness; with it, the scowl across his face could no longer be seen.“Nami,” he growled at the redhead’s figure in front of him.---PWP; During Arlong Park arc.





	Low Light

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I wrote this when I was getting started with One Piece. I haven't gotten much further than a few episodes after this arc in two years. 
> 
> Anyway, have fun.

The door open, revealing a crack of light. He looked up at the woman entering his cell. Just as the light hit his face, it disappeared quickly into darkness; with it, the scowl across his face could no longer be seen. 

 

“Nami,” he growled at the redhead’s figure in front of him. 

 

Dropping down to Zoro’s level, she slammed her hand over his mouth, hitting his head on the stone wall. “Shut up,” she growled back at him. 

 

Amidst the low light, they stared at each other for a moment, before the woman straddled his lap. He said her name again, but it was muffled under her hand. 

 

“I said, shut up; you’re always too loud,” she hushed, and pulled her hand away from his mouth. 

 

There was a moment of silence between them. Nami’s mouth opened, as if she wanted to say something, but closed the next moment. With that, she pressed herself against Zoro’s lips, a hand on his cheek. It wasn’t anything like he anticipated -- angry, biting, rough; but her lips kissed him softly, as if she was apologizing. He kissed her back, pushing against his bonds as much as he could to do so. 

 

Just as quickly the light shown into his cell, Nami’s kisses turned rough. He held back a groan as her teeth played with his lips. With a sigh, her biting kisses trailed down his neck. Her free hand wound its way between them, cupping his crotch. “Oh?~ You didn’t tell me how big you were,” she cooed in his ear. 

 

Zoro huffed at her. “It didn’t come up.” 

 

Her hand rubbed him through his clothing, and her lips went to playfully tug on his ear. 

 

“It might now,” she dryly laughed, as her hands went to unbuckle her own pants. Somehow she slid them and her underwear off without completely getting off of the man. 

 

“Nami…” Zoro half groaned out as she grinded against his crotch. One of her hands clutched his shoulder for support, the other fondled her breasts in front of him. 

 

“Zoro…?” she panted. 

 

“Untie me.” 

 

Nami grinned, but continued grinding on him. “Why?” 

 

Before he could give her a proper answer, she slammed her lips against his. Her hands went to his waistband, and she slid his pants downward, enough to reveal his boner. 

 

“Why?” Nami asked again, softer, as she gave him a squeeze. “Is it so you can fuck me ‘properly’ or because you want to escape and take me with you?” she whispered, pumping her own fingers inside of her. 

 

“Either way, I’m not going to.” 

 

With that, she slid her wet fingers over his cock and angled him towards her entrance. In a fluid motion she took him completely. Her fingers, back on his shoulder, dug into his bandaged skin. Both of them whined, unable to keep completely quiet. “Fuck, you feel so good,” she moaned. 

 

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Zoro smirked at her, and thrusted his hips upward. Nami let out a loud mewl that echoed off the walls. She scowled at him. In revenge, she slammed herself down on his cock, starting up a fast, rough pace. He kept up with her speed, and soon the both of them reached their climax. Nami kept quiet, as her orgasm rolled through her, by biting down on the crook of Zoro’s shoulder. 

 

The redheaded pirate slumped against him, panting hard. “Don’t get any ideas,” she breathed out a minute later, sliding off of Zoro’s dick. “It’s not like I like you or anything.” 

 

She put on her clothes and stood up. Nami turned to leave, but pulled out a knife from her pants and slashed. “Just hurry up and leave before Arlong comes back,” she said, leaving this time. 

 

Zoro stared at the redhead’s disappearing back and then down at his hands, free from their rope. 

 

He grinned. “You like me a little bit.”


End file.
